The Day That We Fall in Love
by Winter Dreams
Summary: Sakura hates Syaoran Li's attitude ,meanwhile Eriol falls in love with SAKURA? 0.o Tomoyo goes for Syaoran? what's gonna happen later?SS ET.
1. new comers

_Disclaimer:blah blah blah I do not own Card captor Sakura. Don't sue me .._

**--------------------------------------------------**

**"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"What.... huh? ..."A sleepy tone answered "ITS 7:40 NOW!" the voice screeched once more, only this time it was deafeningly and piercingly.

"WHAT?"Comparing to Sakura Kinomoto's scream, Kero's was nothing. "Eh.If I were you, I wouldn't still be in bed you know. " Kero frowned, and flew up in the air, and opened her closet for her. Sakura massaged her emerald eyes and took a stretch. "Hmmmm.let me see, should I wear this or that..."

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, don't yell." Sakura said as she pulled on her t-shirt (which wasn't exactly her size, it was two times bigger), and got in her jeans.

Then, she exerts her strong suit, which was PE and raced into the bathroom before her brother.

Sakura bushed her teeth, while Kero combed her near auburn hair.

After She's finished washing, she made a face in the mirror. Mischievously. "Should I remind you one more time that its seven forty-nine now?."Kero was enduring his temper. "Okay, let's go."Sakura said, as she took her blue bag that had a hello kitty print on it.

"Good-bye dad!"Sakura kissed Fujitaka on the neck. "Don't you want to eat any thing?"His smile turned into a unexpected grimace. "Nah. I'm going to be late.** LOVE** you dad!" Sakura shook her head as she waved and ran out the door.

The sun shined happily above the young girl's head. She hummed a little tone on she way to meet Tomoyo Dajiou."Sakura,haven't you try dress up like a girl just for once?"Tomoyo was picturing she tomboy friend in a dress.Sakura just grinned and not talking.

They got to school at seven fifty-seven,almost late.

"Well, well. Miss Kinomoto and Miss Dajiou,if you were slow another minute, then you're LATE."Their teacher Mrs.Goruchi said, as she closed the door.

Sakura took a seat behind Chiharu as Tomoyo followed and sat beside her.

"Now, today we'll study...'

"Excuse me." the door opened.The principal appeared,her two large hands was on the shoulders of two boys.One had a gracious face and had glasses. the other one had sexy dark chocolate colored hair, and mysterious eyes.

"Look! That brown haired guy is soooooooooooooooooooooo cute."the one sitting behind Sakura whispered to her and Tomoyo.

Sakura rolled her eyes, as Tomoyo began to talk to the girl behind her about what s he thinks about those boys.

"hem...this is Eriol Hiragaziwa and Syaoran Li."The principal said loudly, then she walked over to Mrs.Goruchi and alleged something that the student couldn't hear.After the principal has left. Mrs.Goruchi send the two boys sitting behind Mariana and Hai.(Mariana's giggle was so loud that even Sakura could hear across the room.)

After the first class,Mariana took the chance to talk to Syaoran and Eriol.

"HI,I'm Mariana,you guys could call me Mary or Ana, No problem.Do you guys got MSN? So like,we can chat.And what do you guys like to eat?" Eriol answered all patiently. But Syaoran was growling. "Can't you just SHUT UP?"

Mariana glared at he, her beam has left her face wordlessly.Then she broke into a very exaggerating cry.

"Oh no..."Sakura said, as she got up and walked over to her."Mariana, don't talked to that stupid guy.:"She patted her trembling shoulder. "Who did you just call a stupid guy?"Syaoran said, voice was bitter like ice.Sakura turn to gaze on the boy who was a little taller then her."Are you deaf?Ibelieve its you"She crossed her arms.The whole class was looking at this way now,every eyes was going to see if there was going to be a fighting. "I would beat the hell out of you ,if you were a guy."Syaoran rises a fist.Sakura high kicked Syaoran on the shoulder before she had said another thing. It didn't hurt that much, but Syaoran was irritated.there was a 3 minute slience before Eriol clapped and smiled widely."WOW,you are the second girl who dared to kick Syaoran.,Can I have your name?"

"Thank you,the name is Kinomoto."Sakura bowed.

"Eriol.SHUT up."Syaoran said as he left the classroom.

"Man, your friend is stupid, how can you bear his idiotic temper."Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"He's not like that.Its because of a girl."said Eriol quietly.

"a GIRL?"Sakura stared.

Eriol didn't answer ,he pulled his glasses down and rubbed it slightly.

Sakura shrugged:"Well,if you don't want to tell me ,then I won't ask then."

Eriol sighed.:"Meet me tomorrow at Den's coffee bar. I'll tell you."

Sakura smiled.

"it's a reward for kicking Syaoran."

"Well, then I'll kick him everyday!"Sakura joked as she slipped back to her seat.

_Author:I'm so sorry ,have to go,if you;ve found any wrong words please email to me thanks._


	2. The secret Of Li

_Author's note: Hello,becuz OF my damn teacher,so the update will be a little later .I'm so sorry._

_Disclaimer:I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.(well,I wish I did)_

**Chapter two.**

On the way home,Sakura was still thinking about what Eriol was about to say ,everything was too mysterious.That Syaoran gay is so stupid,She never got so annoyed of a guy.He was the first one."Sakura?Sakura?What are you thinking about?"Her good friend Tomoyo was worried,Sakura has never got so quiet on the way home. (which means...............Sakura talks ALOT) "It's nothing Tomoyo,I'm just thinking about those two boy."Sakura turned to smile at Tomoyo.

"Well,I think Li is so cute."Tomoyo rubbed her chin."I wonder what kind of girl does he favors."     Sakura frowned slightly."Come on Tomoyo,you are the beauty of the school.Boys treat you like the queen.You should have better taste."What Sakura said,Tomoyo was very unhappy about it."I'm sorry Sakura ,I don't feel like going home now,you can go home yourselve."She swing her bad behind her,and shaked her indigotine hair.

"Eh,yeah.Good bye."Sakura said with strong gloom.

_The next day._

"Good bye Dad."Sakura went the back yard the get her bike."brat."Sakura's older brother Touya was behind her bike."Er,are you stealing my bike?" Sakura raise an eyebrow.Touya laughed:"ha!Your DAMN bike,nah,I'm just sorting it out for you."He said as he pushed her bike to her."I have to meet Sumiko at the bar."Sumiko and Touya grew up together ,and now they're mild friendship has risen to L-O-V-E."Well. Good bye Touya."Sakura broke into a wonderful and charming smile.

She Hopped on her bike and raced towards to Bar to meet up with Eriol."Right on time."He smiled at the panting girl."En,you too."She smiled. Eriol grabbed her arms and walked spontaneously."HEY....Let go of my arm."They sat down in a narrow corner in the bar."Have you ever tried to wear a dress or skirt?"Eriol's glasses twitched in the light.

"Nah."Sakura shrugged."It won't be me."Eriol nodded."So,about Syaoran."

"Em.Eriol?"

"En?"

"Is this Okay? I mean it's Li's personal things."Sakura looked down at her drink.Eriol's smile appeared once more on his handsome face."Syaoran was born in Hong Kong.He was cold blooded.Didn't really cared about anything at all.Because his father has died early in his days."Eriol rubbed his glasses before he opened his mouth again."Then,He met my sister.Naru.She changed him,he became nicer to everybody .But........."Eriol stopped once more.Sakura glared deeply at him.He used his hands to cover his eyes."She....She........She died.........in a car crash......"

The two didn't talk for a long time,they've let the sorrow speads around the bar,everyone became a little unhappy as well.Sakura gulped her drink and patted Eriol on the shoulder."I'm sorry,maybe it was much better if you haven't told me all these"She said as she rubbed her eyes.Maybe that Li guy wasn't so bad after all,he was just sad."Kinomoto,I have to go.Good bye."Eriol turned back to a smilling face.Sakura nodded.

_NEXT DAY_

Hey,Sakura.I heard Mevin told Jenny then Told Chiharu,Then told me that one of the new guy asked you out?"said a girl with golden pigtail said with strong envy.Sakura buried her head in her arms,She did not want to pay any attention to them.But soon enough a huge group of girls crowed her."Come on Sakura,you'll being self fish!"Chiharu said,shaking the annoyed girl.

"Hello,Ladies."a mature male voice broked the crowd.

"WOW! look Eriol is speaking to me." "YEAH RIGHT YOU IDIOT.get out of my way ! its me!!""SHUT UP,HE'S LOOKING AT ME........"

Sakura put her hands on her ears.She felt that handsome boy were the most idiotic human beings!!!!!!!!"Eh,Actuually I'm speaking to Kinomoto here."Eriol didn't seemed to be annoyed,well,he's smile was still hanging on his face.The girls looked at Sakura and left with out another word.

"Eh,Kinomoto.Do you mind not telling any you  what I've told you to anyone else including Syaoran?"He held his voice so deep that it was almost quiet as a whisper."Okay,I promise I won't "Sakura glowed at him.He smiled and nodded at her.

"Eriol.I want to go back to HongKong."the voice was cold as the ice in the north pole."WHAT?why?"Eriol ran over to Syaoran and shaked he."I thought you WANTED to you know......forget so.........."

Syaoran pulled his hands down."I changed my mind."

"Erm,Japan is great ,well you stay please?"Sakura feels pity for Li."Its none of your business"Syaoran did not even look at her."Come on Eriol,the flight is today."

Eriol sighed,.waved to Sakura.Sakura didn't see that.Her eyes was glued on Syaoran's bitter form.

_The airport._

"Don't go please?"Tomoyo was hanging onto Syaoran's sleeve."I'm sure Japan has much good things! don't leave please Sobs"

Syaoran looked at her with disgust."What the hell,I don't even know you " "Sobswe....we..sobs are in the s-same....class.sobs"Tomoyo was crying louder now .Alot of people was staring over there.Syaoran desire to kick her."Syaoran,We missed the flight"Eriol smiled,showing Syaoran his "beautiful" watch."Damn women."Syaoran pushed Tomoyo out of his way as he dragged his things back home.

"Are you okay?What's your name?"Eriol raised a hand to pull her up."Tomoyo."She said as she told out a rag to blow her nose."I'm Er----" "Eriol right?"Tomoyo gave him a mild grin."You are Syaoran's friend,SO I want to know everything about him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Eriol smiled."Well ,I'm not going to tell you"he said mischievously.Who known that his "mischief"has gotten Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears.Her eyes raised into a bigger size,and became to sob."FINE FINE.I'll tell you."Eriol sighed,putting his hands in his pocket."He's name is Syaoran Li,and he is a guy,and he is in Japan.........OKAY JUST STOP SOBBING. he likes long hair girls,and he likes girls that doesn't cry much ,he's favorite colour is......................."

Syaoran Li groaned loudly as he stretched his arms."Eriol,How could you tell my personal favorites to her"Eriol shrugged,"She WAS crying" Syaoran groaned much louder this time."Well,what's going to happen if I kicked your ass?"

Eriol buried his head in his arms."whatever"

Author's Notes:please R&R


End file.
